Name Calling
by silent-tears-133
Summary: [POSTRENT] Mindless fluff about Mark and Roger and Roger's all responsible and cuddly.....MR Slash.


Title: Name Calling

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

I was bored when I wrote this, so sorry if it sucks.

"Well, that was quite a feast," spoke Mark, referring to the soggy bowl of Lucky Charms that had served as dinner for the two roommates.

"Oh yes, best dinner I've had all year," replied Roger, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Oh c'mon Rog, don't tell me your still sour because I wouldn't let you eat all the marshmallows out of the box."

"Hmmph," was the only reply from the rock-star.

"Baby," muttered Mark, standing up and taking the empty bowls over to the sink.

"Excuse me? Care to say that again?" asked Roger, standing up from the couch, a smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't say anything," replied Mark nonchalantly, placing the bowls in the sink.

"Really? I could've sworn I heard you mutter something!" Roger had crossed the room by the end of his sentence and was now standing behind Mark. Mark turned around and was now so close to Roger he could feel the rock-stars breath on his cheek. "You're lucky you're cute or else I'd-"

"Else you'd what?"

"I might do…this," threatened Roger before he began to tickle the younger man's sides.

"Rooooggger stop that!" squealed Mark, his arms flailing about. Roger stopped as he placed a kiss on the filmmaker's lips, ending his torture.

"I don't care, your still a baby," whispered Mark, now resting his forehead against Roger's.

"And you're still cute."

"Ugh…that has got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed," piped in a strangely familiar yet unwelcome voice.

"Maureen wha-"

"Shh Mark, maybe if we're quiet she'll go away."

"Hey I heard that!" shouted Marueen, flopping down onto the couch. The two boys broke apart and made their way back over to the couch. "Joanne dumped me," pouted Maureen.

"Again?" came Roger, who then winced when Mark pinched him.

"What happened this time Mo?" said Mark, who sat down on the couch with her.

"Well she was complaining about how I always want top and-"

"Whoa Maureen, I'd rather not hear about you and Joanne's sex life."

"Or lack thereof in this case" snickered Roger.

"Shut it Roger" came simultaneous shouts from the couch. Roger raised his hands in defeat and walked over to the room now shared by him and Mark.

A few minutes later, after Mark was able to convince Maureen to go home and work things out with Joanne, he walked into his room to find Roger scribbling like crazy into a notebook.

"Got an idea?" he asked.

"Yea! It just hit me like 5 seconds ago."

"Well I'm going to take Maureen home, but we might stop for a drink along the way, she's pretty upset. Want to come with?"

"Nah thanks, I think I might really have something good here" replied Roger; more interested in his notebook than the pout his boyfriend was now sporting.

"Oh…all right then."

Roger looked up when he heard the disappointment in Mark's voice. "Marky, I'm really sorry, but I think this one might be really good… and I promise I'll make it up to you when you get home" he finished with a wink.

"Fine" Mark pouted before leaving the room.

"Maureen don't even think about getting my Mark drunk and trying to take advantage of him _again_!" came a shout from Roger's room before Mark and Maureen exited the loft.

Roger continued writing down his idea for a song for another twenty minutes before he left the kitchen to grab something to munch on. He did feel somewhat guilty for leaving Mark to deal with Maureen alone, but the idea hit him just like _that_, and he just had the feeling it was going somewhere. This past year him and Mark had finally made it into a relationship and it seemed like everything was going good for them now- Mark was always getting new creative ideas about things to shoot, Benny hadn't been around to ask for rent in a while and Roger was constantly getting new ideas for songs, which was good, even if they didn't stick around too long. Roger retrieved his guitar from his room and sat on the windowsill and began putting the words he had written down to music. He stayed like that for about an hour before the phone interrupted his thoughts. He made a move to get it, but thought better of it thinking it could his or Mark's mother and strummed his guitar for a few minutes longer.

"SPEAK!" shouted the answering machine, "Roger I know you're there, its Maureen. Your skinny-ass boyfriend had a little too much to drink and I came here to have some fun, but I can't just leave him here all alone…. could you pleeeeeeeeeeeeease pick him up from the bar?" Roger chuckled, remembering old times when he and Collins would down drinks without any effect, and the two would just watch and laugh at Mark who'd become drunk after only a few easy ones. He picked up the phone; reassuring Maureen he'd be down to get Mark and grabbed his jacket, his song completely forgotten.

Roger briskly made his way down their usual bar and through the window he could sure enough see a drunk-looking Mark leaning clumsily into a very annoyed-looking Maureen. Roger walked into the bar and walked over to where the two friends were. He tapped Maureen on the shoulder telling her he'd take it from here and she quickly sauntered off in search of someone new to salivate over.

Upon seeing Roger, Mark plastered a very drunk grin on his face before slurring, "I knew you'd come Roggy."

"I only came because you can't hold your liquor for shit," replied Roger, placing a supportive arm around Mark's waist, "Now let's get you home."

Roger couldn't help but smile as he and Mark walked down the sidewalk towards the loft. It was a rare occasion that Mark got tipsy, but when he did, he became extremely happy and childlike. Every few steps Mark would stumble and Roger would only hold his waist tighter as Mark giggled.

"Rogerr, I'm sexy when you're drunk."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmmm."

"Your such a slut when you're drunk," laughed Roger.

As the boys began to make their way up the stairs to the loft Mark began his own rendition of 'If I was a rich man'. Roger winced as Mark's voice went extremely off key and walked him into their bedroom.

"Babe, you're killing my ears," he said.

"You don't like my singing?" pouted Mark.

"I wouldn't exactly call it singing but-"

"You're just jealous cause all the girls luuuuuurve my sexy voice."

"Damn Cohen, you caught me," replied Roger, stifling a yawn, "Now can we please go to sleep?"

"Sure."

Mark obediently placed his glasses on the nightstand and fell into the mattress that served as a bed for he and Roger. Roger sighed and went towards the end of the mattress and untied Mark's shoes before slipping them off. He walked over to his side of the bed and flicked off his own shoes as well before laying down on to the bed next to a nearly comatose Mark.

"G'night Roggy," mumbled Mark as he cuddled into Roger's chest

"G'night Marky" replied Roger placing a kiss on top of Mark's head and falling to sleep.

How was this one? PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW I don't care if you hated it, just let me know! I'll name my children after you!


End file.
